Christmas Candy Consequences
by linda71
Summary: Abby comes up with a plan to get Gibbs and Tony together, using a special kind of Christmas candy. This story is slash, very much M-rated and could be considered dub-con because of involuntary drug use. Nothing bad happens though and both men enjoy themselves a lot, but if it's not your thing, you best skip it. All others: enjoy!


Hey, Abs?"

The second McGee called out her name, a loud bang sounded from somewhere in Abby's lab, followed by the sounds of cloth rustling and paper being stacked together.

"Yes, Timmy?"

Tim's eyebrows rose at the far too innocent sound of her voice. With a suspicious look on his face he walked on, not quite sure what he was walking into. As he approached her, he saw that one of the tables in her lab clearly had something hidden under a table cloth.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing," Abby said, trying to come across dismissively, but failing completely. "Nothing for you to worry about," she amended.

"You do realize that only makes me more suspicious, right?"

Abby bit her lip. "Yeah, I know…" she said resignedly. "But it's a surprise of the super secret kind, so I really can't tell you… yet." A smile appeared on her face. "Although if this works out, you'll see the results soon enough."

"Not helping to ease my mind," Tim stated, crossing his arms. He tilted his head and tried his best puppy-dog look. "C'mon, Abs… you know I'm going to find out."

She sighed. "Yeah…." Then, straightening herself, "Okay, but you have to swear secrecy because if they find out before the right moment this will go wrong."

"What will go wrong? And with whom?"

Abby hopped on the table and gestured for Tim to sit in the chair opposite of her. "With Gibbs and Tony," she whispered, leaning forward in a conspiring fashion.

"Oh no." Tim shook his head. "I already don't like whatever it is you're planning, Abs."

She clapped her hands. "Oh, but you will! Well, you won't like the details because, well, that's not really your thing. Although, it totally should be - because it'll be SO hot! - but you'll appreciate the big picture."

Before she could go on a rant that wouldn't make sense, Tim cut her off. "What the hell are you planning?"

She bit her lip again. "I'musingchemistrytogetthemtogether."

Tim blinked. "I didn't hear what I think I heard, right?"

Abby hopped off the table and started pacing about, flailing her hands agitatedly. "Yes, I am! Because I'm sick and tired of seeing those two deny their feelings and end up in relationships that are nothing but _wrong_." She turned on her heels, pointing her finger at Tim. "Remember Hollis Mann? Or that creepy Allison Hart? Or the long, _long _line of women in Tony's wake? Those didn't work, and they never will work, because those two are head over heels in love with each other! And since they _clearly _refuse to give in to temptation, they need help." She nodded, pigtails bouncing around her face. "They need help, Timmy!"

McGee groaned, hanging his head in his hands. He knew Abby well enough to know that there was no reasoning once she got an idea in her head. "What are you planning?"

"Aha!" She twirled around and walked to the covered table. "Behold!" She pulled the cloth away with a flair that would make most illusionists proud, and pointed at a bowl in the middle of the table.

McGee got off his chair and peered in the bowl. "Candy?"

"Of course it's not _just _candy!" She punched his upper arm. "Timmy! What would be the point in that?" She shook her head. "No, these are my state of the art, libido-enhancing/inhibition-reducing pills disguised as candy. I designed them myself using some super secret - and maybe not _entirely_ legal - ingredients." She smirked. "I could make a ton of money if I sold these on the black market." She tilted her head. "But I would never do that - if used by the wrong person things could end so badly… But for Gibbs and Tony, it's the best gift ever! I just gotta make sure they take one or two - two's better even! - before they leave together." She pointed her finger at Tim again. "It's important they're together, because if they split up…." She shook her head. "Bad things could happen. You've just gotta help me make sure this all goes off without a hitch!"

Tim sighed, knowing full well he'd probably do anything she'd asked him. "I'm not gonna talk you out of this, am I?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully.

"Crap," he muttered. "Well in that case, you might want to take them to the office Christmas party. I think Tony promised Gibbs he'd help him with the toys Gibbs made for the children's hospital after the party. You know, getting them out of the basement and ready for the kids."

Abby's smile was so wide it could possibly be seen from the moon. "And that trip to the hospital isn't until the day after, right? So if they… get _delayed _it's not that big a deal?"

"Don't think so." Tim's look turned serious. "But Abs, there's nothing dangerous in those, right? I mean, I don't want them to get them arrested or killed in a car crash or something."

"Nah, they should be good. Pills take about twenty to thirty minutes to be absorbed by the body," Abby answered. "If I give it to them as they're leaving they'll be back to Gibbs' house by that time - especially given Gibbs' driving style!" She grinned. "And as for what's in it… I think you'd rather not know that." She jumped and hugged him tight. "Thanks for helping, Timmy! And don't worry, I only use my powers for good!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tim muttered, hugging her back despite his misgivings. "I just hope they won't be jumping each other's bones when they're back at work."

Abby's smirked. "Would be hot though!" She shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, they work for about four hours or so… I think." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best, Timmy."

Tim nodded, not entirely sure he was doing the right thing, but unable to say no.

ncis~~ncis~~ncis~~ncis

"Gibbsgibbsgibbs! You can't leave just yet!"

Abby bounded his way, past the people crowding the room. "Party hasn't even started and the two best-looking men of the building already are taking off?" She pouted, holding out a small bag in her hand. "You haven't even tried my super-special Christmas candy!"

Gibbs tweaked her pigtail. "Not much of a candy eater, Abs."

"I am!" Tony piped up, rubbing his hands together before reaching for the bag. "Gimme!"

"Na-uh-huh," Abby shook her head. "Gibbs gets first taste. I spent days trying to get it right - I even managed to make coffee flavored candy! You gotta try." That last bit was directed at Gibbs again.

Knowing he'd probably spend far more time telling her 'no' than it would take to just go along with whatever Abby wanted, Gibbs smiled and took a dark brown piece of candy with a nod. As soon as he'd put it in his mouth, she held the bag out for Tony.

"Now you can have one, too."

Tony made a show of trying to find the best one, before finally deciding on a strawberry flavored one. "Good stuff, Abs!" he said, giving her a thumbs up. "Gotta go now - promised to help Gibbs with the toys for the kids."

"Yeah, yeah, you two best get going now," Abby agreed far too quickly, shoving them both into the direction of the elevator. "Have fun!"

"Oh! Candy!" Jimmy Palmer walked over to Abby and reached for the bag. Before he'd gotten his hands on the candy, Tim pulled the bag away from him. "Not for you, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked confusedly at Abby. "Why not?"

Abby smiled at him. "Because I made them for Gibbs and Tony!"

"But there's tons more in that bag!" Jimmy objected.

Abby looked thoughtfully at McGee, raising an eyebrow. "I guess he could…"

McGee closed the bag, stuffing it into his pocket with a glare. It didn't fit entirely, but it had to do. "Those are not for you," he stated firmly with a look at Jimmy before giving Abby a stern reprimand. "They're best put safely away now."

As the elevator doors closed across the room Tony looked at Gibbs, a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Is it me, or was Abby acting even weirder than usual?"

Gibbs shrugged, sucking on his coffee flavored candy. "You never know with Abs," he answered. "She did make good candy though."

"Hmm," Tony nodded, chewing on his own. "Got a bit of a weird taste to it."

Gibbs snorted. "Shoulda taken the coffee flavored one." The elevator doors opened again and both men walked into the parking garage. "You sure you don't mind helping?"

Tony chuckled. "Suddenly getting polite on me, Boss? Is that your way of getting into the Christmas spirit?" The head slap wasn't exactly a surprise, but it only made him snicker more. "Okay, okay, point taken. No, I don't mind helping you - didn't have any plans." He turned left and walked to his car. "Want me to follow you?"

"Get in my car, DiNozzo," Gibbs said in his usual gruff tone. "You can crash in the guest room. I'm sure there are still some clothes of yours around my place somewhere."

Tony walked back to where Gibbs was standing, right next to his car. They got in, and the second Tony had fastened his seat belt, Gibbs tore out of there in his usual breakneck speed. Tony just grinned, used to his boss's somewhat reckless driving style after a decade.

"In a hurry to get home?"

Gibbs grunted. "I want most of the toys ready and packed by the end of the evening. So, yeah."

Tony didn't answer, just leaned back and gazed out the side window. He was happy that Gibbs had asked him to help. Pathetic as it sounded, he'd had a crush on his boss since the moment they'd met, and he enjoyed every moment he could spend with him outside of work. Even if it never went anywhere, he still loved those times spent together.

He saw Gibbs' reflection in the mirror and sighed silently. If the man only knew how much he meant to Tony…. and how much Tony wanted to mean to him.

By the time they turned onto Gibbs' street, Tony was starting to feel a bit off. Not dizzy or sick, but _different_. His stomach did a back flip - like it usually did when Gibbs got in his personal space - and he was starting to get really turned on by the fact that Gibbs was close. Glancing at Gibbs, he took a couple of deep breaths to try and get himself under control.

By the time they parked, he couldn't remember why it was he would want to get himself under control. Why couldn't he just admit he wanted to screw Gibbs brains out? Or vice versa? Or both?

He turned his head to speak up, but the words died in his throat when he saw Gibbs look at him with eyes that were almost black - pupils dilated so much that only a sliver of blue was visible. He was looking so intensely at Tony that Tony's cock - already half hard - was fully erect in two seconds flat.

"Let's go inside," Gibbs said, voice sounding a bit deeper than usual.

Tony swallowed and nodded, adjusting himself without even making an effort to hide what he was doing. He saw Gibbs' eyes drift down to his groin. He knew he shouldn't be this obvious, but he couldn't stop himself. Reaching for his cock again, he pressing his palm against the bulge straining against his jeans and moaned softly.

Gibbs' eyes were still on his hand. Tony saw in the dimly lit car that he was just as hard as Tony himself was.

"Inside," Gibbs repeated, the word almost a moan. "Now!"

Tony scrambled out of the car as fast as he could. It only took three failed attempts to get rid of his seatbelt. Before he'd closed the door properly, Gibbs was on him, pressing him up against the side of the car, lips not even half an inch from Tony's.

"I need to fuck you," Gibbs breathed, licking his lips. "God, Tony… I _need _it."

It was as if all Tony's dreams and fantasies suddenly came true. The want in Gibbs' voice made his cock leak in his pants. Before he could start to second-guess himself, he crushed their mouths together, tongue sliding between Gibbs' lips instantly as he poured all the pent up desire he felt into the kiss. One of Gibbs' hands flew to his neck, holding Tony firmly in place, while the other came to rest on Tony's hip, pulling him closer so their groins were pressed together. Both men moaned into the kiss, hardly registering they were still outside in full view of whoever would walk by.

Heart racing and more turned on than he remembered being in a long time, Tony managed to get his hand between them, using his fingers and knuckles to rub both their cocks, still hidden behind their clothing. It was both too much and nowhere near enough. He needed more, needed to touch skin, needed to taste and lick and suck. Before he could think again he started opening Gibbs' zipper.

With a growl, Gibbs broke their kiss and dragged Tony up the steps and into his house, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Wanted this for so long," he grunted out before diving in for another kiss, yanking Tony's shirt open sending the buttons flying to different corners of the room. He latched on the juncture between Tony's neck and shoulder, hands roaming over Tony's exposed skin and quickly working their way down to open Tony's jeans.

Tony's hands flew to Gibbs arms, needing something to anchor him during this assault. It wasn't enough. He needed to feel more, wanted to see Gibbs in his naked glory. With hands that didn't seem to want to cooperate, he opened Gibbs' shirt and pushed it over his shoulders as far as it would go.

The restriction of his movements made Gibbs lift his head to look at Tony. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the man before him, leaning against the door. His shirt had gone and his jeans were pushed just below his hips, thick cock jutting out of the dark curls surrounding it. Gibbs could see small droplets trickle down the shaft and he just had to taste.

With no regard for his bum knee, he fell to his knees, taking Tony deep into his mouth while his own hand worked his pants open. If he didn't get some friction on his own cock he'd implode. Jerking himself hard and fast, he started moving over Tony's cock, using his tongue to tease the most sensitive spots, every now and then pulling all the way off. The whine Tony let out probably should've sounded pathetic, but it just made Gibbs want him more.

"Gibbs… Boss…Jethro…." Tony breathed, one hand in Gibbs' hair and the other scrambling for grip against the door. "Oh fuck…. Coming…." He looked down and saw Gibbs redouble his effort, still jerking himself and thrusting into his own fist. That vision proved to be too much. With a hoarse shout, Tony came. Gibbs moaned at the taste of Tony as he swallowed every drop, before licking him clean and finally releasing him. He hadn't come yet, but he felt the tell tale tingling in his spine - felt it all the way from his toes to the roots of his hair.

"Let me."

Gibbs heard the words but they didn't fully register until he saw Tony drop forward, maneuvering to take the head of Gibbs' cock between his lips and sucking hard.

"FUCK!"

With a shout, Gibbs came, thrusting into Tony's mouth like a man possessed. Tony took it all, his hands stroking Gibbs' stomach and thighs until the man had come down from his orgasm a little.

Breathing heavy, they both sat on the floor, looking at each other with the same lust filled look they'd had just before.

"I wanna fuck you," Gibbs said, reaching out and letting his fingertips drift over Tony's chest. "I dreamt about that for so long, Tony. I wanna feel your tight ass around my cock."

Had Tony been sober he'd have wondered where the hell Gibbs had gone and who'd replaced him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he'd expected the man to be this direct. Right now, however, it was such a turn on that refusing didn't even spring to mind. He shoved his pants the rest of the way off, and - naked as the day he was born - stood before the other man.

Gibbs slowly ran his hands up Tony's thighs as he got up as well. He stepped out of his dress slacks, and the next second they were in each other's arms again, unable to fight the need coursing through them. They kissed - hot and wet and so fucking _good_ - and somehow made their way to the bedroom because suddenly Tony's legs hit the side of the bed, sending him tumbling onto it with a yelp and a giggle.

The laughter died in his throat when he saw Gibbs looming over him, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Please tell me you've got lube here somewhere," Tony breathed, reaching for Gibbs' hand and yanking him on the bed as well.

Gibbs nodded, stretching out his arm and without looking and opening the top drawer of his night stand. He grabbed the lube and tossed it somewhere close to them.

"Been wanting this for a long time," he said, hint of a growl in his voice that made Tony shake with desire. He moved so he was lying half on top and half next to Tony, allowing him to touch all over. His fingertips trailed a slow path from Tony's knee upwards, over the inside of his thigh and stopping just before the other man's balls.

Tony moaned, lifting his head with a pleading look in his eyes. "_Please_."

Gibbs' smile was downright evil as bypassed the obvious target and he instead trailed his fingertips over Tony's hip and up his chest. "Like so?" he asked innocently.

Tony's head fell back on the pillow in frustration. He was so hard he started to doubt if he'd really come before. He wanted – no, _needed_ – Gibbs to take care of him _right now_. They could do slow later. He wiggled a little, spreading his legs in a blatant invitation. "Fuck me," he said, trying to sound commanding but failing horribly.

"C'mon!" He started stroking himself, unable to ever remember being this horny. He was finally going to get fucked by the man he'd wanted for years.

"I could come just watching you jerk off like that," Gibbs whispered, breath almost a caress on Tony's neck.

"Some other time," Tony answered, turning his head for another scorching kiss. "Need you now."

Gibbs didn't bother to answer verbally. His own desire was taking over, and he didn't want to wait a second longer. One hand opening the lube, he slicked up his fingers and reached between Tony's legs, zeroing in on his goal. The first finger slid inside effortlessly, quickly followed by a second. Tony started pushing back against Gibbs' fingers, moaning every time fingertips brushed over his prostate. In short order Gibbs was adding a third finger but Tony stalled him by grabbing his arm.

"I want your cock."

Gibbs swore at the images that sprang to mind, testing his control. "All right, but on your knees - I need to do it hard."

He moved off of Tony and the younger man instantly got to his knees and elbows, ass raised, more than ready for Gibbs to take him. Gibbs took a second – or two – to enjoy the sight before him. The firm globes of Tony's ass, the loosened opening and the sheen of sweat on Tony's back… it was such a turn on that he had to squeeze the base of his cock to reign himself in. He took a slow breath. When he felt comfortable going forward, he slid inside in one smooth thrust, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Tony was so hot and tight and _perfect _that he had no idea why they hadn't done this sooner. He could do this every night for the rest of his life.

Hands gripping Tony's hips hard enough to bruise, he started thrusting hard and fast, unable to curb his desire any longer. He didn't fear being too rough - not with Tony meeting him thrust for thrust and begging him to go harder, faster, _deeper_.

Spiraling even more out of control, Gibbs leaned forward, his front plastered against Tony's back for the most part as he worked his hips back and forth. Biting Tony's shoulder, he could feel his orgasm start to build. As much as he wanted to keep going, he wanted to come even more.

"So close, Tony," he gasped out, one arm around Tony's chest now, fingers digging in his skin to keep him as close as possible. "C'mon… come with me!"

Tony felt as if he was on fire. Every nerve ending in his entire body lighting up as he felt Gibbs move in and out of him in a frantic pace, hitting his prostate just right ever single time. Moaning, he turned his head to try and manage a sloppy kiss. It was open-mouthed with a lot of tongue and it was more than enough to make Tony come. Gibbs followed instantly, arms around Tony as they collapsed on the bed together.

"Damn," Gibbs stated once he'd caught his breath again. "That was incredible."

Tony hummed his agreement, lazily stroking the few hairs on Gibbs' chest with his fingertips. Somewhat to his own surprise, his erection still hadn't gone all the way down. Not that he minded if it meant they could give it another go.

He nuzzled Gibbs' neck, smiling against the skin of the older man when he heard the soft moan. "Can't seem to get enough tonight," he whispered. Gibbs turned to his side, one leg over Tony's. "Me neither," he answered, rubbing his cock against Tony's hip. "God, you turn me on like no one has done before." He growled close to Tony's ear, making the other man shiver under him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Boss." Tony found himself sucking on the skin of Gibbs' neck hard enough to leave a mark. Gibbs instantly growled again, causing Tony to chuckle. That chuckle quickly changed into a low moan when Gibbs bit at Tony's collar bone, almost hard enough to break the skin.

"You like it a little rough." It was statement, not a question. Tony didn't see any reason to deny it.

"Yeah."

"Good." Gibbs slid down Tony's body, biting and sucking as he went. Tony's hands moved restlessly, wanting to touch, but remaining pinned with Gibbs plastered on top of him. He'd already grown fully hard – _again_ – and was more than ready to move things along. He wanted to show Gibbs just how much he desired him by using his hands, his mouth and his cock. Another nip of pain shot up from his abdomen, causing Tony to startle, looking up into Gibbs smiling eyes.

"You're a fucking cannibal," he grinned. "God, that's hot…"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. "Cannibalism?"

Tony giggled – giggled? where the fuck did that come from? – and shook his head. "No. You," he explained. "You're hot." He pushed himself up to a half sitting position, managing to wiggle part of himself out from under Gibbs. He leaned in for a kiss, his hand tightening in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head to keep him close. He felt Gibbs' hands run over his side, upwards to his chest where he teasingly tweaked a nipple. It caused Tony to gasp and draw back from their kiss. His eyes opened again and he looked into Gibbs' blue ones, still dazed with lust, much like his own green ones.

"I need it again," he whispered, almost embarrassed by his insistent arousal. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew one thing for certain: he hadn't been this turned on and for this long in his life. Gibbs nodded, kissing him again.

"Me too. Can't wait to have you inside me."

Tony's eyes widened almost comically, causing Gibbs to chuckle as he looked at him. "What?"

Tony shrugged. "Hadn't expected you to want that."

Gibbs looked puzzled. "Why the hell not? You got the sole right to having a cock drill your prostate?"

The words were enough to make Tony's spine tingle, and he shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! Just didn't seem like something you'd want."

"Well, I do," Gibbs answered, pushing one leg between Tony's and rubbing their groins together. "A lot," he added huskily.

The tone of Gibbs' voice was enough to convince him. When he saw the man roll onto his back and spread his legs invitingly, Tony was glad they'd come several times already or he would've shot his load right then and there.

"Damn," he mumbled, rolling half on top of Gibbs. "You look…" He blew out a breath of air. "_Damn_!" He pushed himself up on one elbow to really take in the sight of the man next to him. The hard muscles under the remarkably soft skin; the few hairs on Gibbs' chest that had turned grey just as the hair on his head; the pepper and salt colored trail of hair leading from his navel to his groin…

"You just gonna lie there and look at me, or are you actually gonna do something?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised in challenge. He let his right hand drift down his stomach to his cock, stroking himself slowly. Tony watched him, completely enthralled by the slow movements of Gibbs' hand; the way he gave a little twist with every upstroke; the sound of his breathing getting heavier and the pearly fluid he saw leak from the head…

A moan from Gibbs tore him out of his daze, and he reached for the lube that had ended up somewhere next to his pillow. "Keep going," he whispered hotly in Gibbs' ear. "Keep jerking yourself while I get you ready." He heard Gibbs' breath hitch, but his hand kept moving around his erection, hips thrusting up just a little with every down stroke.

"Just like that," Tony murmured, slicking his fingers up. He rubbed his own erection against Gibbs' hip, needing some kind of friction. "How do you want it?" He nipped at Gibbs' ear lobe.

Gibbs gasped as he felt the tip of Tony's finger against his opening. "Gentle when you get me ready; rough when you're fucking me."

Tony nodded. "Been a while?"

Gibbs looked at him with such an open and honest expression that it nearly took Tony's breath away. "Been wanting you for years, Tony. Couldn't let another guy screw me when I wanted it to be you."

Chest nearly bursting with love, Tony kissed him. His tongue gently caressed the outline of Gibbs' mouth before sliding between his lips. He felt Gibbs left hand come up around his neck to hold him close, and he used that brief moment of distraction to slide one finger inside Gibbs. He felt the man tense just a little, before he forcibly relaxed again.

"Keep jerking yourself," he whispered against Gibbs' mouth. "It'll help you relax." He claimed Gibbs' mouth again while he gently, slowly, started moving his finger in and out, feeling the tight muscle slowly relax around his finger.

"I'm gonna try a second one," he whispered, deciding to give Gibbs some warning. He watched Gibbs make an effort to relax. The second finger slid inside without any trouble. "You okay?"

Gibbs looked at him with eyes that seemed completely black with arousal. He nodded. "Better than okay," he answered, breath sounding somewhat labored. Tony curved his fingers just a little and was rewarded by a loud groan.

"God, yes… right there, Tony."

Tony dropped his head on Gibbs' shoulder as he kept moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them to make sure Gibbs would be as ready as possible. Only when he was certain he wouldn't hurt the man did he add a third finger, trying to brush against Gibbs' prostate at a steady rhythm. He'd noticed that Gibbs had stopped jerking himself, and Tony understood why. The man's cock was rock hard and steadily leaking precum by now. Teasingly, he kept his motions slow and gentle until he felt Gibbs start to push down on his fingers in an attempt to get Tony to speed up.

Tony forced himself to hold his fingers completely still until Gibbs looked at him with a look of sheer desperation. "C'mon, Tony! Please, just fuck me already…_please!"_

Tony had never heard Gibbs beg for anything. To see the headstrong, stubborn man almost come apart under his ministrations was a rush like nothing else. He moved his fingers just a little bit further inside, one leg now thrown over Gibbs' so he couldn't push back properly. "Not yet," he whispered.

Gibbs let out a frustrated groan. "Goddamnit, DiNozzo! Now would be a great time!"

Tony smirked. "If you ask nicely."

Gibbs blew out a long breath of air. "Tony, please, _please_ fuck me! I'm going mad here!"

He managed to sound demanding and lost all at once, and it gave Tony a heady feeling to have one of the strongest men he'd ever known beg for him to take him. He nodded, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the lube again to slick his erection.

"On your side or face to face?"

Gibbs turned to his side. "Can last longer this way," he said by means of explanation.

"As long as I can kiss you while I'm fucking you, I don't care how we do it," Tony answered against Gibbs' shoulder as he lay down close behind him, the head of his cock against Gibbs' loose and slick opening. Wrapping one arm around Gibbs' stomach, holding him as close as possible, Tony pushed forward into the tight channel. He felt Gibbs tense just a little before he relaxed again, his body welcoming Tony inside.

Once he was fully sheathed, Tony held still to give Gibbs a moment to adjust. His forehead rested against Gibbs' shoulder while he took deep breaths to regain control.

"I'm good," Gibbs said after a moment or two, craning his neck to look at Tony. "Move… please."

Still feeling slightly baffled by the 'please' Tony nodded, stretching his neck to kiss Gibbs as he slowly started moving. Gibbs turned his upper body so he could keep kissing Tony while the younger man picked up speed. His thrusting grew harder and faster.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs panted between heavy breathing. "Fuck, Tony, right there!"

Confident that his earlier orgasms would mean he could keep going for awhile, Tony kept the same angle and fucked Gibbs as hard as he could in the position they were in. One arm still around Gibbs' stomach, the other now draped around Gibbs' neck, holding him close as he was urged on by the desperate sounds Gibbs was making.

"You feel so good," he managed to say, punctuating each word with another deep thrust. "God, Gibbs…."

Gibbs turned his head and managed to capture Tony's lips in a deep kiss, tongues moving together as Tony kept fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He could feel another orgasm wash over him, and he came once more, hips stuttering as he tried to push back tighter against Tony.

Tony managed to keep moving for maybe ten seconds more, but the feeling of Gibbs tightening around his cock was too much to take. He came helplessly, holding on to Gibbs for dear life as he shot his semen deep inside him. He lay still, arms holding his lover close as he pressed kisses to the man's shoulder and neck.

"Much as I want to," he murmured, "I don't think I can manage yet another round."

Gibbs shifted just enough to be able to look at him. "Yeah," he agreed, slightly disappointed. "Me neither." He small smile tugged at the corners of is mouth. "Can't believe you made me come without even touching my cock."

Tony grinned, smug look on his face. "Guess I'm just that good?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, sounding more serious. "Yeah, you are." Looking around, he sighed. "Let's clean up and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like wrapping presents."

Tony kissed him. "You stay here, I'll get a washcloth." He got out of bed on wobbly legs and walked to the bathroom where he quickly cleaned himself up and got another washcloth for Gibbs. A few minutes later, he was back in bed and snuggling up against the other man, who instantly wrapped an arm around him to hold him close.

"Night, Tony."

"Night, Gibbs."

A gentle head slap followed. "Don't you think you should call me 'Jethro' after what's happened?"

Tony looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, of course… Night, Jethro." He felt a kiss on his temple before they both fell in an exhausted sleep.

ncis~~ncis~~ncis~~ncis

The sound of kids playing outside woke Tony up. For a moment he didn't know where he was or why he was so sore. As realization came, it dawned on him that he was in Gibbs' bed and Gibbs was holding him in a tight embrace. Some of the events of the night before started coming back to him. Most of it was a blur, but one thing he knew for certain: he'd spent half the night having sex with Gibbs.

Really, really great sex with Gibbs.

How the hell did that happen?

He remembered feeling unnaturally bold and free of inhibitions… so horny he couldn't stand it… remembered being unable to resist letting Gibbs know how he felt.

He was careful to avoid waking Gibbs as he navigated out of the embrace, getting out of bed, and staggering blindly towards the bathroom. He needed some privacy to come up with some sort of explanation for his behavior. He'd all but attacked the man, for fuck's sake! Never in his drunkest moments had he come on to someone that strong. And now he'd done it to his boss - the man he'd been in love with for ages!

God, what a clusterfuck.

Before he could start to panic any further, more memories came back: memories of Gibbs yanking him closer, kissing him hard and begging him to fuck him; memories of Gibbs telling him he'd wanted him for years; memories of a soft kiss on his temple as they'd fallen asleep.

Tony blinked as he sat down on the toilet, legs suddenly feeling too boneless to stay upright, mind focusing on the first memory that had hit him. Gibbs had begged - _begged_! - Tony to fuck him?

He shook his head to clear it a little bit more, wondering if that had really happened. After some moments and more memories he concluded that yes it had.

Okay… so that meant he probably _wouldn't _throw Tony out… It still didn't explain how the hell this had happened.

Before he could spend more time thinking, an all too familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Tony, if you're done hiding in there, I'd like to use the bathroom."

Heaving a sigh, Tony got up and flushed. He quickly washed his hands and opened the door, sheepish look on his face. "Hey."

Gibbs smiled that small smile that always made Tony fall a little bit more in love with him. "Hey." He smirked as he stared at Tony. "Aren't you a sight."

Tony looked down, only then noticing the array of hickeys, bite marks and finger shaped bruises on his chest and hips. He'd obviously been so lost in his thoughts he'd failed to notice them. He blushed. "I ehm… I dunno…." He fell silent, throwing his head back and gazing at the ceiling for a second before turning back to Gibbs.

"What the hell happened? How on earth did we end up having sex?" At Gibbs' shuttered expression, he backtracked. "I mean, I liked it - _loved _it, even," he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more than it already did. "But it was as if I couldn't control myself."

"Felt the same," Gibbs answered, stepping closer and cupping Tony's cheek as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm more than happy it happened, but it was the weirdest thing… can't explain it..."

The light bulb went off at the same moment for the both of them. "Abby!"

Gibbs shook his head. "I should've known something was up when she refused to give Jimmy a piece of candy, too."

Tony looked around for his cell, realizing it was probably somewhere amongst his scattered clothing. "I'm gonna call her right now," he stated with conviction. "I don't know what she drugged us with, but I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

Before he could barge out of the bedroom, Gibbs grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey!"

Tony turned around, impatient look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Don't."

"Don't? Don't?! That conniving mistress of the dark drugged us, Gibbs! That, or she finally managed to use voodoo on us!"

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "But we clearly both wanted this, so if anything she did us a favor." He smirked. "And wouldn't it serve her right to make her think nothing happened and it didn't work?"

Tony grinned, nodding slowly. "It'd drive her crazy," he agreed.

"Glad you see it that way," Gibbs stated. "Besides," he continued, "I'd rather spend time in bed with you than on the phone with Abby." He smacked Tony's butt. "I'm gonna hit the head - you get back to bed. I'll be with you in a sec." He kissed Tony, lips lingering a bit longer this time. "Unless you don't think we can overcome our exhaustion from last night..?"

Faster than he could blink, Tony was on the bed again. "I'm all rested," he said, nodding enthusiastically. "Ready for round two!"

"More like round six or seven," Gibbs muttered as he walked into the bathroom.

Before he closed the door he poked his head around it. "We should get Abby a good Christmas present this year."

Tony shot him a grin. "Yeah… yeah, we probably should."

ncis~~ncis~~ncis~~ncis

It was around eight o'clock that night when Tony's phone rang. He'd spent the day at Gibbs' place, wrapping presents in between bouts of sex, and they'd just sat down on the couch for their dinner. He glanced at the screen and shook his head.

"Abby."

Gibbs shrugged. "Might as well answer it or we risk having her show up here in half an hour."

Tony sighed. "Hi, Abs."

"Tony!" Her voice sounded far too innocent and cheerful. "How was your evening at Casa de Gibbs?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at Gibbs, who just smirked at him. "Just like we planned," he answered, sounding bored. "Wrapped a shitload of presents and got them to the children's hospital. Why?"

She fell silent for a good five seconds. "No reason," she answered, not able to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "That's all?"

"Well, we did have dinner and a drink, too," Tony added. "Why? Did I forget something?"

"No, no you didn't," Abby answered quickly. "Nothing at all. Just curious how your night was."

"Well, now you know," Tony said. "If you don't mind, I have a pretty great evening planned so I gotta go."

Without giving her a chance to answer, he hung up and grinned as he looked at Gibbs. "Wanna bet she'll spend half the night trying to figure out what went wrong?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Probably so."

Tony's eyes suddenly widened. "Let's hope she doesn't test the candy with McGee around. Poor kid might be killed if she jumped him!"

Gibbs snorted. "It'd serve him right if he was in on this." He shook his head in amusement before leaning in and stealing another kiss. "Let's get back to bed."

"Not to sleep though, right?"

Gibbs got up and pulled Tony up from the couch. "Hell, no. I was thinking a repeat of last night, only without the drugs."

"On your six, Boss!" Tony answered, playfully smacking Gibbs' butt before making a dash for the stairs, a chuckling Gibbs on his heels.

End.


End file.
